


Standing In The Way

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1921, The Irish War for Independence. The sun rises and no one notices the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing In The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smoking_panda at my music meme.
> 
> I wish I could lay your arms down  
> And let you rest at last  
> Wish I could slay your demons  
> But now that time has passed  
> Wish I could stay here, your stalwart, standing fast  
> But I'm standing in the way  
> I'm just standing in the way

England should have expected it in the end. America's revolt had taken him by surprise, hurt him in ways he could have never expected. He'd loved all of his children, in his own way, loved America's smile and the pale curve of Canada's wrist. He'd fallen in love with Australia's awful habit of chewing on branches of Eucalyptus, become a slave to New Zealand's wry grin. He loved all of them, his brothers, his sisters, his children. They were his world.  
  
And he truly believed he'd done the best for them. And now, what have they given him. Pain and suffering, heartbreak and ruin. It is 1921, and in less than a decade, he will experience this pain again.  
  
But for now, he is in the moment. He feels his people die, a flash of emptiness deep within his breast- it doesn't matter what color uniform they wear, he _feels his people die_.  
  
Ireland stands at the head of the group of rebels, her shining red hair tucked away and dirt smudged across her cheeks. It's truly a shame, she'd make quite the pretty picture with her hair streaming behind her and her green eyes gleaming with that unholy defiance. If England didn't know her, he'd almost believe her farce. Still, she's too pretty, even as a a boy. He can almost hear her voice from where he stands, pitched an octave lower than usual and thick with her accent.  
  
Her eyes meet his from across the battlefield, and she _grins_ at him, the way she'd smiled at him when they were children- not everything had been perfect in those days, but at least he'd still had her smile and his brother's laughter to ease the pain.  
  
She smiles at him and he thinks that she is so lovely like this, full of life and that accursed determination that all of his brother's and sister's have possessed. The sun rises above her, turns her hair an even more radiant shade of red as the light catches- He'll miss her, but she deserves this. None of them need him anymore.  
  
The sun rises and no one notices the change. 


End file.
